bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Oyster Bunny!/@comment-15660147-20140425012506
“Baby Chicks~!” While speculating about this episode, I was wrong about some things (of course): · Goby ended up not being the main character as I had thought nor did he have a chunk of the songs to himself, but he was still involved. More so towards the end. · No Bubble Kitty! I was soooo sure BK would be the surprise! xD He/She will come in somewhere regardless. I just wonder where… will it be all about the character or just happen to have the character show up in the episode? · Gil wasn’t the one to set off the trap in the Temple of Baby Animals, which was a bit surprising knowing he’s the most accident prone of the Guppies. (I’ll bring this back up later.) But I was right about some things: · The Zap2it description being about the field trip…again. · The episode was about baby animals instead of just being about the Oyster Bunny. Things I Liked And Yeah *Here Comes The Spoilers!* -Farmer Joe got a redesign! Or he let his hair grow out and changed his clothes…that’s pretty much the same thing, isn’t it? +That foal looked adorabibble. And a piglet! But still no ballet pig…what the heck happened to him? Seriously… -All of Deema and Oona’s reactions to the baby animals. x) -They’re doing the pop song in a band type of way like they did in “A Puppy Is A Guppy’s Best Friend” and “This Is The Arctic Life”:D +Goby and Gil switched guitars sort of, Gil’s guitar is orange instead of the red one Goby was using. +I thought pop song was nice but I didn’t think it would be the one to get stuck in my head. Yet here I am still singing about baby snails and zebra colts. xD +I know why the pop songs have been giving off a bit of a modern feel now: Michael Rubin isn’t involved with them as much anymore! It’s a few people from an audio group called Duotone. I wonder if they were added to the crew so he can focus on the dance songs and underscore… -Hehe, Stuffed Animals And Stuff x) +I didn’t know baby rhinos don’t have horns. “Huh! Who knew?” +”Baby rhino, lookin’ fine-o!” -Baby carrots! Should have seen this one, because babies. I’m too used to expecting mac ’n’ cheese ones. >.> -Already said this in the thread, but Deema’s singing. xD +“I made it up~” -“Alright chicks, let’s roll!” +The chase scene reminded my of the avalanche scene from TPATR. Did anyone else think of this? +I didn’t know penguins made unique calls to find their chicks either! +”Enough is enough! You’re not gonna eat this penguin chick!” Whoa! 8D +And the penguins looking like an army…xD +I thought the leopard seal was going to ask to see the baby like the narwhal in The Arctic Life!’s story segment. I didn’t expect her wanting them to babysit. (What a twist!) +”What’s up, pup?” -AAAAAAHHHHH is the instrumental from TAPL! *u* And ohmygosh, Teddy’s voice is SO AWESOME! /)^3^(\ Gah…I going to miss him…;_; +Heh, how he mentions how people get bunny ear’d in pictures. X3 -Gil’s disguised voice made me lol so hard. xD +“…They’re on my hat, aren’t they?” -''Deema being the one to set off the trap? Even better! xD +“It’s a good thing this temple doesn’t have any booby traps” Perfect timing, Nonny. +“…Do you think that’s a..” “BOOBY TRAAAAAAP!” +LOL that they noticed Mr. Grouper right away. xD When I first heard of the Oyster Bunny, I thought it was going to be an actual oyster or a scallop thing with bunny ears, lol. But then I started putting the pieces together and wondered if Mr. Grouper was involved. +I was wondering if he was going to disguise his voice too. I’m glad he did that instead of being blunt about it. +This scene sort of reminded me about how some dads pretend to be Santa Claus for their kids. X) +Animal crackers! I haven’t had those in years… +“Oh, sorry I missed him.” Mm-hmm, yeah, sure. +Dat wink -LOLMYGOSH, Molly stole Gil’s animal crackers when he ran away! I guess that’s what he gets for interrupting her all the time. XD T’was a nice episode, though I do want to see more episodes this Season where the other characters aside from Gil and Molly make a discovery on their way to school, and sharing a good deal of the episode’s focus, maybe some in threes like in ''Sir Nonny The Nice!. While I’m thinking about this, I wonder what an episode would be like if it opened up with Mr. Grouper on his way to school or one of the kids meeting him on their way to school. I doubt it would actually happen; it’s probably a bit of a stretch to hope for something like that, but who knows? They’ve broken the classic formula before and they could certainly do it again. Why am I so bent on Goby having more songs, you may ask? He went from sing four in S1 to having only one in S2 & S3. It’s such a dramatic change that I’ve noticed and I’m curious to why this is so. All the characters have wonderful singing voices but usually only 3 of the main characters get to showcase their talent. I’d like to hear a bit more of everybody. I guess it depends on how the song making process goes. Can’t wait for the next S3 episode! Whenever that will air.